Junjo Drabbles and Prompts
by LetGo666
Summary: This is just a collaboration of my previous and future unfinished Junjo Romatica writing that I know I have no intention of completing. It is meant simply to appeal to the mind. Take them as writing prompts/inspiration.
1. Inseperable

It was a terrible memory. The pounding rain, the deafening thunder, but worst of all was the terrifying phone call. The news was so shocking Misaki had even considered it some kind of a sick joke. Oh no. Oh, god, please, no.

Slamming the phone down into its slot, Misaki rushed to get his keys and a coat. Usagi-san's in the hospital. He was in a car crash. This news kept ringing over again inside of his mind.

He was speeding so quickly, he had almost suffered the same fate as his lover. Luckily though, Misaki had slammed down his breaks, swerving away from the tractor-trailer. Shit! When will this rain stop?

Once he arrived at the hospital, he ran towards the Emergency room. "I'm here to see Usami Akihiko. Please, where is he?" he asked, panting slightly. The woman sitting at the desk pointed to a door down the hall to his left. After a quick thank you, Misaki went to the appointed room, fighting back the urge to run.

Worry still composed on the young man's face, he took a few deep breathes upon entering the blank space. On the bed in the middle of the room, Usagi-san sat, unconscious.

"I take it you're the one who was phoned," the doctor asked in a rather careless voice. Strangely, he seemed to be the only medical employee in the room.

"Y-yes," Misaki muttered, hesitantly taking a few steps towards the horrifying body.

Tied around the silver strands of hair was a fresh bandage to cover a hideous gnash that bore deep into the author's skull. A few scratches were marked onto Akihiko's left jaw. Usagi-san's torso was engulfed in heavy bandaging to heal a few broken bones in his ribcage.

The sight caused tears to fall from the emerald eyes. Only a few select words from the doctor's mouth were caught by Misaki's ears as he gawked at what supposed to be his Usagi-san. "…Minor injuries…" What's so minor about head trauma? "…Coma…" No! Usagi-san, wake up! Please!

"W-will he be alright?" the boy whispered with sincere hope for the best outcome.

The doctor merely shrugged. "Maybe." With that, he left the lad in the comfort of his patient.

That doctor certainly hadn't helped with mood at all. Pulling up a chair beside the hospital bed, Misaki sat down and held Usagi-san's hand. This can't actually be real. This isn't reality. Misaki shook his head to try to deny the whole situation. "Please, Usagi-san. Please, wake up. Please, be okay…Usagi-san, please," the boy whimpered as he applied a light squeeze to the other's cold hand.

Sadly, no movement came from the author.

Dropping his head, Misaki tears flowed in an agonizing peace. Small wet spots started to stain the white sheets.

The air radiating around them seemed to drop more than a few degrees. Soon, it felt as if the cold breeze was actually drifting towards the boy's shoulder and grasping it. _"Please, don't cry, Misaki."_

Misaki's eyes widened in shock before shedding a few more tears. "U-usagi-san?" He glanced at the body lying in the bed. It still looked the same: unconscious and unmoving.

"Misaki."

There it is again. It sounds like Usagi-san, but-

 _"Misaki, turn around."_

The shaking boy slowly turned around only to be met with a translucent figure of Akihiko before the accident had occurred. A hellish shriek sounded out from Misaki as he bounced away from the image.

"G-get away! Get away from me!" What the hell! Now, I'm seeing ghosts? Why can't I have a normal life?

 _"No! Please. Just try to calm down and understand the situation,"_ the vision of the author yelled sternly.

With a few nods, Misaki slowly started to relax as he slinked back into his seat by the bed, his eyes still wide with disbelief. "H-how…" the boy whispered.

 _"I don't know."_ It was a sad tone: bewildered and exasperated, dripping with disappointment.

Minutes ticked by while the two sat in silence. No one moved nor talked. Everything seemed to be frozen in time.

"So...uhm...Usagi-san," Misaki mumbled to try to rid both of them of the awkward atmosphere consuming the hospital room.

 _"Yes, Misaki,"_ the author replied, giving Misaki his undivided attention. He held his usual gaze: his lips, curved slightly downward, almost pout-like; his eyebrows, mildly frowned; and his frustrated eyes, squinted in a firm glare.

"D-do you remember anything?" Usagi-san was turning the tension in the room into one of when the author just finished his novel after weeks of working on it non-stop.

 _"I remember everything...quite vividly, actually...I'd rather I didn't though."_ Visions of the bloody crashed surged through his mind.

 _Poor Usagi-san. He looks so sad...I wish I could help him, but there really isn't I can do..._ Misaki sat there for awhile, still squeezing the unconscious hand every now and then. Usagi-san simply watched him.

Since Akihiko could only see Misaki from behind, he started to become anxious when he noticed that the boy had had stopped moving. _"Misaki? ... Misaki? ... Misaki!"_ The author stepped closer. Ghosting a hand onto Misaki's shoulder, he leaned forward and examined the young man's face.

His green orbs were shut, giving his facial expression one of complete peace.

A smile crept its way onto the author's face. _Even when you're asleep, you manage to be too cute to resist._ "Misaki...Misaki...Misaki."

Slowly the boy started to stir, his eyes opening to drooping slits. "Huh? ...Oh..." Upon waking, the boy had forgotten all that had happened, so it took him a few moments to recall the past few hours.

 _"Misaki, why don't you go home,"_ Usagi-san said softly with a small smirk.

"Eh? You can't come?" His eyebrows frowned as his mouth turned into a small pout.

 _"Of course I can."_ Usagi-san smiled wider, joyed that his lover cared so much about his presence. As he reached his hand out to ruffle Misaki's chocolate hair, he realized it would pass through, and so he withdrew his digits.

Misaki's face brightened when he saw the smile cross Akihiko's face. It was a rare moment when the author would smile, besides only he could make the man smile as widely as he was now. However, Usagi-san smile was fleeting, his hair still lingered in the air. _Poor Usagi-san._ Misaki gave the man a sympathetic look, and cupped his hands around the translucent fingers.

His lips lifted on the ends. _Misaki...Misaki, you're mine only. "Misaki, I love you,"_ Akihiko whispered as he ghosted a kiss onto the boy's forehead.

A light blush spread across the young man's face. Even when Misaki couldn't feel the action, he still managed to get just as flustered.

"C-come on, Usagi-san. Let's go home," Misaki murmured as stood up from the side of the hospital bed. A sigh crept its way from underneath of the boy's lips. Remorse filled him at the thought of having to leave his lover, though; little comfort from Usagi-san's ghost near him would brighten his days.

When they exited the hospital room, something occurred in the young man's mind: Could others see him, too? Or was he the only one?

Seeing the worry coated onto the young man's face, Akihiko asked if the boy was sound.

"What if they can see you, Usagi-san? What will happen to you? To us? To your job? To-"

The author brushed a hand through the chocolate hair, then 'rested' his palm on Misaki's jaw. _"Misaki, calm down. It's alright. I'll always be around to help you. Don't ever think you're all alone."_

"Thank you, Usagi-san," the boy mumbled, a pink shade being applied to his face.

Misaki glance down the hallway and searched the lobby. Noticing that no one staring at him like he had grown a second head, he relaxed, thankful that he was the only one able to see and hear the author. Then again, why was that? With another sigh, Misaki left a small smirk on his face, too tired to deal with anything else that day.

Heavy footsteps made their way down the vacant hallway. As he neared the lobby, the attendant there called out to him, saying, "Did anything happen while you were in the room?"

"No," Misaki mumbled, continuing his way down the hall. He was tired and upset. He most certainly did not want to be reminded of his injured lover.

"Okay. Thank you," the attendant said before returning to the work at her desk.

 _"Misaki. What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Akihiko had watched the boy's facial expressions and actions from afar, and he became more worried with each passing minute. Misaki was never like this. He was always trying to keep his anxieties to himself so that he didn't become a burden to others, but now he was being freely emotional. Usagi-san was glad that Misaki was finally opening up a little, but at the same time, it wasn't a good thing since it was unusual.

"Huh?" Misaki hurriedly turned around, unaware that he was being followed. However, when he noticed the translucent author, he relaxed once again. "Yeah, I'm fine, Usagi-san. Just...a little tired."

Akihiko shot forward and reached out towards the boy's arm, expecting to pull him back so that they could confront the issue. Though, he had forgotten about his current situation and went halfway through the other, sending cool electric waves through them both. Gaining his balance and even more frustrate than before, the author yelled, _"Misaki, you're worrying me! Why are you acting like this?"_

"I said I'm fine, Usagi-san! I'm just exhausted and aggravated! Now stop bothering me and just leave me alone!" The stress finally caught up to him. Misaki sped to the elevator, oblivious to the many looks he was receiving due to the previous scene: him shouting at thin air.

Usagi-san's lips were slightly ajar. Hurt was clear on his face. His brain refused to comprehend what his little lover had barked at him. _How could Misaki say something like that? He couldn't possibly mean it could he? Misaki..._

* * *

Misaki grumbled the entire journey home. He hadn't even noticed that he was alone. _Stupid Usagi! Stupid accident! Stupid parents! Why does everyone like dying? Would they rather die than be with me? What did I do wrong?_

Wrapping himself in the covers of the bed that he shared with Usagi-san in the toy-covered room, cold tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving a wet trail behind. He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

After standing still for so long, the numbness finally disappeared from his body. Akihiko rushed home, sorry that he had left his lover alone for so long. He was lucky though, being a ghost, he didn't have to worry about crashing into things. Nothing could get in his way.

There was no one on the first floor when he walked inside the apartment complex. Silence filled the house. _"Misaki?" No answer, must be upstairs...Or maybe he moved away, so I don't bother him anymore...Misaki._

Walking inside his bedroom, he found the sound lump underneath of the covers. A weak smile crossed his lips. _I'm so sorry, Misaki._ After 'ruffling his hair,' Usagi-san laid down next to him, pretending to enclose Misaki within his embrace.


	2. Mental Misaki

Only three years ago, the government assassinated, but it felt as if a lifetime had passed.

First, on a live broadcast, all of the government officials were murder one by one. Next, bombs were randomly dropped unto Japanese soil until the terrorists were sure that there were no survivors. Now all that was left were the American invaders investigating every building, walking freely around, every day.

Misaki Takahashi was crouching underneath of a bush, praying that the terrorists wouldn't see him. Usually he was so stealthy they wouldn't spot him, but even when they did, they weren't able to catch him. For that, he was eternally thankful.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing underneath of that brush?" A tall man was nearing him, causing the boy's heart rate to accelerate. He had been targeted! They were going to terminate him! After he had survived for several years, he had finally met his end! "Oi! Get out from there. You look ridiculous."

Now that the man was closer, he could see him better. He was Japanese like him. More relief than all he had known throughout his life filled him. But what was the man thinking! Just standing around like that would attract the American's attention. "Shh! They'll see me! And you! come on and get down or else they'll see us," Misaki exclaimed while trying to keep a hushed whisper.

"Who will see us?" The silver-haired man looked around him. Everyone appeared as if he or she were normal, everyday citizen. This human seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. Though, no one else probably took time to notice the abnormality. The only reason he, himself, noticed was because the one day he glanced out of his balcony's window, the boy was stalking down the street, hiding behind and underneath of random objects to avoid people. After observation, it occurred to him that the boy did this every day, a part of his daily routine. It bothered him so badly he finally had to investigate the situation.

"The terrorist! The Americans! We can't let them catch us! You're the only other Japanese I've seen in years... besides the grocer. I really appreciate the fact that he still tries to stay open, even throughout this war," Misaki sighed. Five minutes had passed without a single sign of foreign persons. He assumed that he was now safe. Cautiously, he climbed out from underneath of his hiding place. "I'm Takahashi Misaki," he said, extending his hand to the other. "I hope to see you again. I should probably be getting home now, due to the curfew."

Confused, Akihiko accepted the outstretched palm. _What curfew? What war? What American terrorists?_ "Wait! Why can't we talk more? I'd love to know more about this war and these terrorists of yours. We can go to my house if you want."

"What? You have a house? How did it manage to escape the bombs? I thought the Americans had every building!"

The conversation only seemed to confuse him more. Sure, he wasn't too informed of the world outside of his house, but he think he would know if bombs had struck the country. "Why don't we go to my house for the evening? You can stay there for the night; I won't night. Besides, at that comment, I think any house has got to be better than any place where you're living right now."

Misaki was gawking at the strangers, such kindness and consideration. He would owe very much to this person. "Th-thank you! I appreciate it very much!"


End file.
